Becoming An Intern Again
by Maureen Olivia Lockhart
Summary: RE-UPLOAD. Neela decides to go for a change. She drops out of emergency medicine and dives into the wonderful world of surgery. AU Crossover with ER and Grey's Anatomy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ER, Grey's Anatomy, or any of they're characters. If I did, I sure wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

AN: Okay, here's the deal. It's set in ER's Season 12, right after It's All About Christmas Eve. Gallant never came back from the army so he never married Neela. This is a crossover with ER and Grey's Anatomy.

Starting Over/Becoming An Intern Again

Good luck.

Those were the last words I heard from my colleagues. My friends. These last couple of weeks really got me thinking. Watching Dr. Dubenko first got me into surgery. Then taking that elective had me wanting it more than anything. That's how I wound up here. In a rental car on my way to Seattle Grace Hospital.

I had decided to take an internship there. County just wasn't cutting it anymore. All my friends were there, like Abby and Ray, but since Michael was gone I didn't feel like there was any reason for me to stay. Aside from that, many people had told me that I didn't belong in emergency medicine. I felt a stray tear escape my eyes thinking about what I was leaving behind.

Abby was the last person I spoke to before I left. She said she had something important to tell me. She wrote a letter and told me not to open it until I got on the plane. I still hadn't opened it yet. I knew I would end up crying and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of a plane full of people.

A second letter I had was information on my new job. I had received it about two weeks before my first day. It stated that my new resident would be Dr. Miranda Bailey. She didn't sound so bad. Since I would be starting late I felt like the new kid on the block. I mean, at county I was an R2. I felt like I might know a little more than the interns at Seattle Grace.

I stopped thinking about everything when I reached the hospital. I hadn't planned enough time to get to my new flat to unpack so everything would have to wait in the car until my first shift ended. I stepped out of the car, both of my important letters in one hand and my stethoscope in the other.

"Here goes nothing," I said out loud to myself as I headed up to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ER, Grey's Anatomy, or any of the characters. Yeah, whatever.

AN: Thank you all so much for reviewing. I was hoping for more reviews but that's okay. I don't think I'm supposed to do this but I posted my story as Becoming An Intern Again under the ER section and as Starting Over under the Grey's Anatomy section. And I promise Cristina will come into the story in the next chapter.

Starting Over/Becoming An Intern Again – Chapter 2

Walking through the doors brought tears to my eyes. I remembered the first day I walked into the ER. It was having work done that day. I laughed out loud thinking of Kerry running down the hall, screaming at an electrician. I walked up to what looked like the main desk.

"Excuse me," I said looking for directions.

A short nurse with orange hair turned around. She reminded me of Abby.

"Yes?" she asked while pushing a stack of papers around.

"Um, I'm looking for Dr. Bailey. I'm a new intern."

"Oh, hi!" she held out her hand.

I shook it as she happily continued.

"I'm Olivia. What's your name?"

"Neela Rasgotra. And about Dr. Bailey?" I reminded her.

"Oh, right. Sorry. You might wanna try the locker room. It's right down there," she pointed to an empty hallway.

"Uh, thanks," I said still not entirely sure where to go.

I turned away from Olivia as she went back to doing whatever she was doing when I first approached her.

"George, you have to stop leaving your socks in the kitchen. It's just…weird."

I turned around to see two women and a man heading toward the deserted hallway. I decided to ask them for directions to the locker room.

"Uh, hi," I smiled. "Can you point me in the way of the locker room?"

"We're on our way over there right now," the man said.

"I don't mean to sound rude but, um, who are you?" That time it was one of the women.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "I'm Neela Rasgotra. I'm a new intern."

"Meredith Grey," she held her hand out.

I shook it politely while she introduced the others.

"This is George O'Malley," she pointed to the baby-faced guy with messy hair.

"I'm Izzie Stevens," the other woman said smiling.

After a moment of awkward silence, George attempted to start a conversation.

"So, uh, who's your resident?"

"Um, Dr. Bailey," I said looking at my information letter making sure I had the name right.

"Us too," he replied nervously.

"O'Malley, Grey, Stevens!"

I looked down the hall to see a short woman walking toward us.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking me over.

"Neela Rasgotra. I'm the new intern. I start today."

"Oh, right," she said, ignoring me a little. "Where's Karev?"

"Wait! I'm here!"

A young man was running down the hall. He reminded me a lot of Ray.

"You're late." Bailey pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. I-"

"I don't care what or who you were doing," she spoke loudly. "Just go change. All of you."

My four colleagues sighed and headed down the hall.

"Are you coming?" Meredith asked waving me over.

"Yeah," I said following them.

I felt like I might actually fit in with this group.


End file.
